evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Behemoth
Behemoth is the 4th Monster in Evolve. He is part of the Monster Expansion Pack DLC. The Behemoth is the largest monster in the game and has the most health and armor of any known monster. The Behemoth's large size makes it slow and unable to jump, but it can deal heavy damage to the hunters while controlling the map by generating rock walls and bringing the hunters to him. The Behemoth is available for $15 in the in-game shop, and was a free preorder bonus to all who pre-purchased Evolve. Biology Behemoth is a ginormous rolling juggernaut, peering down on enemies through molten eyes. A brawler at heart, he makes up for his slow speed with pure brute strength. If he does not crush you to death, his lava bombs will disintegrate you. The Behemoth is an extremely large monster, armored with slabs of tough, rock-like material. Behemoth is quadrupedal, lumbering forward on two short hind legs and two comparatively huge front legs. It uses its massive club-like front legs to bludgeon its prey or any Hunters that stray too close. The Behemoth's asymmetrical, rocky head is quite large and is directly connected to the creature's torso with an extremely short neck that is just barely long enough to allow Behemoth to look around. The Behemoth has five different eyes that are unevenly dispersed around the creature's face, with one particularly large eye glaring out from the left side of its face. Behemoth has a massive pair of tusks jutting from its lower jaw, and also possesses an incredibly long, barbed tongue that can be shot from Behemoth's mouth with whip-like speed to drag unfortunate victims within melee range. A fully evolved, armored Behemoth has very little exposed flesh. Most of the creature's skin is covered in jagged plates of a tough, rock-like material. However, there are multiple areas where exposed flesh can be seen. Examples include on the shoulders, between the claws, and most notably on the torso. The front of Behemoth's torso is completely exposed, with its internal organs dangling from its open chest cavity. Along with this, Behemoth is capable of retracting the rocky armor plates on its face, which are merely an armored mask of sorts to protect Behemoth's head. Underneath the retractable armored helmet is Behemoth's actual head, with its raw, fleshy face bristling with teeth and its five eyes glaring from the exposed muscle. The Behemoth can roll itself up into a near perfect sphere and roll from place to place at the expenditure of stamina. This allows it to quickly cover large distances along straightaways and tunnels, and to move quickly from an uphill position to a downhill one. The Behemoth leaves tracks of fire when in its ball form that do not indicate direction. Rolling over wildlife or Hunters deals some damage- however, melee attacks do much more, making it inefficient to try and fight solely by rolling over enemies. Like all monsters, the Behemoth glows more brightly as it gains armor, emitting fiery light from between cracks in its armor. Abilities Lava Bomb The Behemoth spits a slew of molten rock from its mouth that explodes on impact, scattering four secondary lava "bombs", and leaving a temporary field of scalding magma that burns anything that steps on it at the point of impact. Lava Bomb has a range of 195 meters, which is more than half the length of the largest map in Evolve, making it an effective way to deal damage from a very large distance. Rock Wall The Behemoth erects a massive, curved wall of rock in front of itself. The wall is 167.3 feet tall, forcing Hunters to expend their entire bar of fuel if they wish to clear the top. The wall lasts about 6 seconds and gets wider with every point put into it during evolution, and serves as an effective block to keep Hunters away or to separate one Hunter from the rest. It is of note that Rock Wall will not perform properly if there is an entity in the area the wall appears in- for example, if there was some wildlife in the middle of the wall when it appears, the wildlife will block that area of the wall from being created, creating a gap in the wall that Hunters can easily move through. This applies to all entities in Evolve- however, Rock Wall does deal some damage to anything too close to where it appears. Tongue Grab Behemoth uses its harpoon-like tongue to fling Hunters into melee range. This ability has a range of 344.4ft, and is effective for separating one Hunter from the rest- as such, Rock Wall pairs quite well with this ability. While Tongue Grab doesn't do much damage, it has numerous tactical uses, such as snagging fleeing Hunters. It is of note that the Hunter is merely flung through the air towards Behemoth, as opposed to being quickly dragged all the way back, such as with Wraith's Abduct ability. Fissure Behemoth smashes the ground with his massive fists, splitting the ground in open in a line in front of him and dealing damage to anything caught in the way. Fissure can travel over terrain, making it an effective way to damage Hunters in places it would otherwise take some time to reach, like hills. Fissure deals considerable damage, and can damage anything caught in its path, no matter how many targets there are. However, Hunters can easily evade this ability by propelling themselves into the air with their jetpacks. Progression Behemoth Hunting One thing that the hunters must be wary of is the huge amount of size, health & armor even at Stage 1, however abilities & attacks are not at it's full peak when facing it early (so don't be afraid to confront it). The Behemoth is respectively the most dominant in terrain & the most durable monster in Shear, however it's slow & cannot jump making it the least conventional monster. It's playstyle mostly comprise of terrain control & heavy attacks, & its natural ability to roll deals damage when running. The enormous pool of health & armor has more than enough potential defeat all four hunters, makes it the most threatening foe when facing at its peak. Tactics The Behemoth is the juggernaut of the game; its tier 1 form is capable of surviving a close encounter with the hunters. However, his high strength and health is offset by low speed and an inability to jump; always have an exit planned in case things start looking grim. * The Behemoth's most versatile ability is Rock Wall. it can be used to divide and corner hunters, slow down pursuit, and even give the Behemoth a safe place to evolve. * Lava Bomb immobilizes the Behemoth while aiming. Try to lure the hunters into a chokepoint to maximize its effectiveness and reduce their ability to dodge. * Combine Tongue Grab with Rock Wall to isolate hunters from the rest of the team, and then melee them until they're down. * While rolling, your weight can crush hunters and smaller wildlife. Use this in enclosed spaces, where the jetpack is less effective. * The Behemoth's massive health and strength means it can stand tow-to-toe with Shear's largest and most dangerous wildlife. If you're relatively sure you've evaded the hunters, don't be afraid to go for the big kills. * When domed, use Rock Wall to decrease the hunter's maneuvering space even further, potentially isolating some from the rest of the team. * Don't rely solely upon your health. Increase your shield to further increase survivability. * When tethered, lure a hunter in, and then use Rock Wall to isolate them from the rest of the team. * The Behemoth is primarily a melee fighter. Use this to your advantage by hunting wildlife that gives you melee perks. * You can roll uphill. Note that you are slowed while you do so. * The Behemoth's weak point is the center of its chest. Bear this in mind when taking the fight to the hunters. * Remember that Behemoth is the bulkiest and has the most health of all the Monsters, So don't be afraid if the Hunters start taking a bit of your health away. * Behemoth Cannot jump in anyway or form. So Try to stay away from places with lots of cliffs as Behemoth can't unleash his full potential because Behemoth will spend most of his time Climbing, and not running or attacking. Photo Gallery Gameplay Images BehemothTeaser1.jpg BehemothTeaser2.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 001.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 002.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 003.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 004.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 005.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 006.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 007.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 008.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 009.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 010.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 011.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 012.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 013.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 014.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 015.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 016.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 017.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 018.jpg NeNoYMB.jpg Official Artworks 2K Behemoth ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art Behemoth six eyes.png Evolve-Behemoth Wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper Videos See_Test_Footage_of_Evolve%27s_4th_Monster,_the_Behemoth Trivia * Behemoths attacks have long windups, exposing his weak stomach and heart. Be careful while attacking without armor! * In the Behemoth Trailer, there is a reference to the proverbial ''Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark ''boulder scene, where Behemoth plays the part of the boulder whilst Griffin takes on the persona of Indiana. * The Behemoth was made to be the largest monster realistically and practically playable within the game. * The Behemoth has the most armor and health out of all of the monsters. * The Behemoth is unable to jump, fly or warp. Instead, it is able to curl itself up into a boulder-like object and roll around. * The Behemoth's rolling ability is not based on three chunks of stamina, but one large bar which slowly recharges while walking. * The Behemoth's weak-spot is located on the front of its torso, where his internal organs hang from his open chest cavity. * Behemoths are responsible for the destruction of the colony Factor. * Although the Hunters will make comments to dodge Monster attacks for all Monsters, these warnings come more often when in combat with a Behemoth. This is most likely due to it's highly telegraphed attacks. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:DLC